Star Spirit
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Jarrod has an evil twin, so does Dai shi. Rj has a little sister that Jarrod's in love with. What will happen when Dino-Thunder and Mesagog join the fray...?
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why does father seem to be constantly haunted by the past of you two?"

"Because someone he counted as a brother betrayed him and the rest of their 'family'."

"Does that mean when I get older I can expect him to give whoever I might like a speech to? About how he'll turn him inside out and all that if he hurts me in any

way?"

"More than likely. Now what do you want your story to be about tonight?"

"The war between the...Pai-zhuq and Dai-Shi. Not to mention how the overlords came to be."

"Okay. That seems to be your favorite one. Now, once long ago..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-15 years later: Reefside

"Dr. O?" Kira asked as she walked up where he was reading a somputer readout.

"Yes, Kira?" he responded as he glanced up.

"Do you know anyone named Dai shi?"

He slowly looke dover at her. She was surprised to see that there was a hint of worry in his intense gaze. "Why?"

"Because there's a guy outside that claims to be him. He says he needs to talk to you about a...a Next? Nexto? Nex..."

"Nexius?"

"Yeah, that's it. Do you want me to bring him down here?"

"Yeah. He's an old friend of a friend of mine. When we met we hit it off pretty well. Haven't heard from him in a while."

When Kira came down leading a woman with her hair in a braid that was styled like a lizard tail and a man with what looked like a lion pelt around his shoulders,

Conner whispered to Ethan, "Was Dr.O's friend a guy who wore a sword at his hip?"

Apparently the visitors overheard the comment because the woman turned to glare icily at him. "It would be better for you to talk only of things you know."

Conner flinched and backed away a little. Ignoring all this Tommy shook hands with both of them and said, "Camille. How's the disapearing?"

"Very well, Tommy. I am able to do it most efficiently."

"Dai-shi. How's the Lion?"

"I am well. I must ask your help."

"That's all you have to do."

"I have revived the Overlords."

That remark seemed to hit Tommy like a ton of bricks. "Why on earth did you do that?!"

"I seemed to have no choice. From a certain point of view. Like ANOTHER'S," he said putting an emphasis on the last word.

Nodding, Tommy, said, "So that's why you want to know about the Nexius."

"Yes. Have you heard anything lately? Or seen a Silver Ranger lately?"

"Now that you mention it, there was a report about a strange Ranger a couple days ago. It said that he or she saved a monorail. That sounds a little familiar

doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. The Overlords will be going after her. Apparently she's with a new team of Rangers. Jungle Fury. Strange or not good?"

"Under the circumstances? Not good. I'll see what I can come up with in the way of trackers."

"Thank you. Come Camille. We have work of our own to do."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Ocean Bluff, Jungle Karma Cafe

The Rangers and Fran were in the middle of the lunch rush, when four teenagers and an older man came in and walked up to the counter.

"Um, it's self seating sir," Fran said through an armfull of pizza boxes.

"We're here to see RJ,"the man said as he peered over her shoulder into the kitchen where there was a clattering of dishes. "That would be him wouldn't it?"

"Uh, maybe, but--wait!" Fran said as she almost lost her hold on the boxes.

"R.J. Long time no see," Man said as he walked calmly into the kitchen.

"Tommy! You're actually on time! I wasn't expecting you till around 4:15," the eccentric master said by way of greeting.

"That's how important it is that I find her R.J. I was wondering if you've heard from her lately."

"Nope. I've done better. I saw her on tv with the rest of Operation Overdrive."

"So she's been a Ranger againfor how long?"

"A little over a year. Maybe more. With her it's hard to tell."

"I know. I was visited by an old friend who was asking about her."

"Do I need three guesses?"

"You might."

"I say for the first guess...dad?"

"Nope."

"Swoop?"

"One more try."

"Let me think...who would want to contact her...Mao?"

"Engh. Wrong. His name has two syllables. Both names do actually. D and J."

"No!"

"Yup."

"You do know he's evil now."

"I know his twin was always evil."

"Twin?"

"Yup. You're confusing them. Not that you knew in the first place. Thanks," Tommy muffled as he reached for something to wipe the flour that had exploded in his face off.

"We should probably talk about this upstairs. Up to the loft!"

All five members of Dino-Thunder followed the eccentric master up the stairs and found his students/employees training on the mats. "You never mentioned you had a team."

Seeing the newcomers, Lily stopped whirling the practice Jungle Mace and looked at R.J. in confusion. "Who are these guys R.J?"

"He's an old friend of mine and I'm guessing that you are their master?"

"Science teacher and Black."

"Oh, well...Black? You're..."

Tommy nodded reluctantly.

"That's rich. And you said you'd never take up the fight again. Anyway. This is Tommy Oliver. The first green and white Ranger. Not to mention the third red Ranger. Now also the sixth black Ranger. Then I'm guessing that that's your team."

"Kira, Connor, Ethan, and Trent. He and Tommy have the Evil thing in common," a voice from the hallway on the other side said.

"You would have a way to find that stuff out."

"You know me. Can't keep my nose out of Ranger business. Like a certain scientist I know."

"That scientist happens to have a note for you from a mutual friend."

"Really?"

"Right here," he said as he held up the letter that had been left behind to give to her. It was snatched by a blur that ended up in a nest-type chair on the other end of the loft.

"How does it feel to have to be the black ranger this time around? And not lead as red or white?" a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes asked as she opened the letter. "This is personal so don't bug me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. So what made him decide to write?"

"The fact that his evil twin brought back a few more even more evil than him friends…from a past war," Tommy said in a way that could only be described as code.

"We already met them. They have rinshi of their own that are more powerful than the original ones."

"I'm going out," the girl said as she ran over to the steps and went out the kitchen.

"Where's she going?"

"Who knows. She's her own person entirely. So, what's up lately with the academy RJ?"


End file.
